


Fifty Five

by niniwp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripper!Baekhyun, Switch!Chanbaek, boot grinding, dominant!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwp/pseuds/niniwp
Summary: Baekhyun’s a stripper, Chanyeol’s a rich boy.





	Fifty Five

He’d locked eyes with him in a fury of lust, blinking rapidly against the pace of his quickening heartbeat as he tried to relax his posture.

But this boy had him in a trance.

It wasn’t often Chanyeol would find himself in a bar, nonetheless one adjoined to a male strip club of sorts, but one could say that this night was calling his name. He’d needed a break from work, regardless, and when his coworker asked if he’d like to join him for a night out he wasn’t one to decline.

They’d arrived half past ten, late yet not late enough to be considered prime hour for this never-resting club. Chanyeol ran a hand through his blond hair as he peeked over at his tanned friend, tilting his head in a smile as they entered the bar.

It was fairly peaceful on the bar side. Two gaping archways lit up with strobe lights on the wall opposite the bar, and music could be heard against the chatter in the lounge. It was interesting to Chanyeol, the design of it all. He was, after all, involved in architectural design. He took note of the separation from the main club area and wondered if there was a marketing strategy there.

A hand on his shoulder prompted him from his never ending business thoughts, “Hey, feel free to grab a drink first. I have.. business to attend to.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, but nonetheless nodded and proceeded over to do as suggested. It didn’t surprise him that a male stood behind the bar, dressed slightly risqué, with two of his buttons on his button-up popped off, exposing his collarbone and a bit of his chest. He was fairly handsome, in a doe-eyed kind of way.

“What can I get for you?” He asked, voice soft and meticulously gathered, dancing on the words cautiously. Chanyeol glanced to his name tag, ‘Kyungsoo.’ He looked back up at the soft-spoken male, “Bourbon. On the rocks.”

The bartender nodded with a slight smile, and Chanyeol drummed his fingers against the surface while swiveling on the stool. Another male sat further down the bar, but didn’t dare to look at Chanyeol or anything else for that matter, almost as if he was caught in some sort of trance. The blond rolled his eyes, he wondered about the necessity some people felt; their reliance on alcohol. 

Sure, there were things he’d like to forget, but did drinking ever really take those problems away? He’d just wake up with one more problem: a bad headache.

A glass was placed in front of him with a slight nod of the head, and as Chanyeol began to pull out his wallet, he was interrupted. “No need,” the bartender, Kyungsoo, began, “you’re new here, yeah? It’s always nice to meet a friendly face.”

His words were still light, airy, spoken as if thought of beforehand as he smiled at Chanyeol with brighter eyes, “It's on me.” In no objection, the blond nodded in thanks, tossed back his drink and looked back over at the entranceways to the club.

“It can be a bit noisy.. always best to have a drink before you enter.”

Chanyeol looked back over at Kyungsoo, “Can I ask you something?” The owl-eyed male seemed surprised, but shrugged in a nonchalant manner. “Do you work here because you want to?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head for a second, setting the washcloth that was in his left hand down on the bar, “Does anybody… really want to work?”

Chanyeol nodded a few times as he tapped his fingernail on the glass, “I suppose not. But, you still choose to be here. Is there a reason?” 

The bartender somewhat sighed, but not in an exasperated sort of manner. His demeanor shifted to a more comfortable one as he leaned across the bar, “I wanted other things for my life. But when you can make five extra dollars an hour just for unbuttoning the top of your shirt… you do it.” 

Chanyeol didn’t respond, instead looked back over to the flickering and ever changing lights of the strip club. “It’s not where I want to be forever. But at least I’m out here, and not in there.”

That piqued Chanyeol’s interest. He turned his head back to Kyungsoo and raised an eyebrow, “Do you disapprove of that kind of job?”

“Don’t think it matters much how I feel,” he spoke honestly, grabbing the blond’s glass and dumping the ice out of it, “I’m friends with lots of them. But would I want to have ‘stripper’ on my resume? Would I want my children to know that I was part of this field?” He shrugged, wiping out the glass with his washcloth, “I don’t know.”

Chanyeol nodded, and pulled five dollars out of his wallet. Getting up from his stool, he placed it on the bar’s surface. Kyungsoo eyed it, “You don’t—”

“I know.” 

And with that, he made his way towards the music. Squinting his eyes at the epilepsy trigger in front of him, he looked around for his coworker. He tried not to glance at the stage, in fact, he was even wondering why he decided to come.

But when the lights dimmed, and suddenly males around him started hooting, he had to look up. 

And there he was. 

It was just a silhouette with these lights, but you could see the image of a petite, slender male sitting on a chair, back facing the crowd. He stopped moving, stopped trying to find his coworker as the sight before him demanded his attention. 

“Gentlemen, he’s proud to be your eleven o’clock show. His beauty never fails to mystify the audience, and his sexy aura always leaves us wanting more…”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyebrows in a cringe as he heard this speech, but couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued. It seemed as if this was the prize possession of the club. Chanyeol wanted in. 

The lights began to focus more on the man on stage, leaving less of his silhouette but revealing more of his appearance. 

“Everybody, please put your hands together for our show-stopper, our one and only, the electrifying Lotus!”

A sound of thunder could be heard after, and the lights went completely black. All anybody could hear was cheering; Chanyeol’s hopes were high. 

Although… he wasn’t sure what to compare it to.

The lights flickered back on, a red overcast as he appeared back in the chair, this time facing the crowd. His face, bedazzled in glitter and other various diamonds, glistened under the red light. His hair was wet, and appeared to be a dark color, however hard to make out under the light. It stuck to parts of his face meticulously, like it had been planned and perfected. 

His body was also covered in glitter, and he had nothing on but a choker around his neck and some tight-fitting black jeans. They were ripped at his upper thigh and knee, and revealed fishnet underneath. Some intense, sexy music began to play, and he rolled his body against the back of the chair as he spread his legs. The crowd went wild in response. 

Chanyeol was lost, his eyes wrapped up in the male’s before him, catching every angle of his shimmering body in the light. He studied his frame, and noticed he was relatively well built for appearing so slender. He eyes trailed down to his thighs, which were shapely and fit his body perfectly.

This was the sexiest man Chanyeol had ever laid his eyes on. 

He was now stuck, wrapped up in this spider’s web that was completely devouring him. He didn’t even notice that he’d started to make his way closer to the stage. 

Lotus stood from the chair, and was now dancing around it to the pace of the music as he worked his body in every single right way. He knew exactly what he was doing, no doubt about it. Pulling the chair back with his slender fingers that were adorned in rings, he began to roll his body for the crowd to see. 

Sweat trickled down his chest, combining with the glitter that was radiating from his gorgeous exterior, and Chanyeol watched as he lowered himself to the floor of the stage. 

Men around him went crazy, tossing money everywhere and trying to touch this god of a man. He’d approached the side of the crowd, bending down as he pulled his jeans from his skin, smirking when a star struck male placed cash in his waistband. 

Chanyeol’s heart pumped at a pace that seemed to be speeding up by the second. He was lost in this performance, in the sight before him. Every ounce of his being was given to this strange exotic dancer he’d never even seen before.

And he watched as he made his way closer to him, gaze frozen as they locked eyes.

Lotus bent down, meeting eye level with Chanyeol as he frowned, “And you… nothing for me?”

His eyes widened at the sight of this ethereal male only inches from his own face. He drank in his appearance in a dumbfounded stupor, and fumbled to pull money out of his wallet. 

The dancer before him smiled as he licked his lips and then parted them, waiting for Chanyeol to place the money between his teeth. 

But what he didn’t expect was for him to be presented with several hundred dollar bills. Lotus seemed to be broken out of character for a second as he studied the male before him, clearly surprised at the wealth. 

He placed a finger before him and motioned for Chanyeol to come closer. Hesitantly, the blond leaned in. He could smell every inch of the dancer’s cologne, deodorant, sweat. Observing every inch of this male, he noticed his hair color: red. It couldn’t be seen well against this light and with it’s wetness, but it was a gorgeous shade of red that complimented his perfect skin almost flawlessly.

His breath hitched as Lotus whispered against his ear, sending chills down his spine, “Meet me by the bar after my dance.” 

Chanyeol then placed the money into an expectant mouth, watching as he carefully gripped the edge of it between his teeth, very particular as to not ruin several hundred dollars. Lost in his own trace, he just stared off into space as thoughts roamed his mind.

Just who was this man? 

—

Chanyeol waited for Lotus at the bar just like he was instructed. His eyes kept darting to and from the clock as he watched it tick steadily on and on. He wished time would go by faster.

“Do you want another drink?” The bartender questioned, tilting his head in confusion as he tried to locate what exactly Chanyeol was looking at. The blond turned to him, “You know Lotus?”

Kyungsoo smiled in response, “So you enjoyed the show. You came at the perfect time, really. Lotus is the best.” He began to pour another glass of bourbon as he spoke, shoveling ice into the liquid. 

Chanyeol took note of how he put the ice in after he’d poured the drink. Strange. “Does he usually meet people after his shows?”

The bartender furrowed his thick eyebrows, leaning onto the bar top, “He normally changes outfits and opens up his VIP room to the club after. Did he ask something specific of you?”

He took a sip of his drink and nodded, hissing quietly at the bitter taste, “Yeah, he told me to meet him here after his show.”

Kyungsoo just raised his brows and nodded his head a few times, but didn’t say a word. Chanyeol looked at him in curiosity, “He doesn’t normally do that?” 

“Only with people he really likes.”

Chanyeol checked the clock again: it was a quarter past twelve. He’d been waiting for nearly half an hour. The bartender spoke up again, “There’s a rule here at Chez Vista, you don’t approach Lotus. Lotus approaches you.”

The blond was particularly interested in that statement, “How does he make his money if he’s not being approached?” Kyungsoo just laughed, “There isn’t a guy in this building that would turn down a VIP session with that man.”

Downing the rest of his glass, he sighed out, “Guess I’m not exempt from that either.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and looked behind him, prompting the tall male to turn in his stool, eyes drawn to the male leaning against the archway.

His makeup had been taken off, part from some eyeliner and lipgloss. The sparkles were gone, and his hair was now fully dry. A white button up shirt adorned his body over a fresh pair of blue jeans, cuffed at the bottom. They hugged his legs tightly, and the button up was left open, leaving room for his chest to make an appearance.

Even without stage makeup, he was perhaps the most godlike male Chanyeol had ever seen. His features were porcelain, soft and smooth; he was untouchable. 

“Going to say hi?” 

And that voice, smooth like butter that melted in Chanyeol’s ears. It was a beautiful cadence that rang low enough for only him to appreciate, and he savored every last word Lotus spoke to him. 

“Hi,” he tilted his head, giving a half-smirk half-smile at the male before him. Lotus chuckled, his eyes dark and mysterious under the dim light of the lounge. He made his way closer to Chanyeol, where he proceeded to grab him by the chin, almost observing him. 

As he went to tilt his head, the blond grabbed him by the wrist causing him to let out a brief gasp. It was quickly replaced, however, by a dark smirk, and a soft laugh. “You know, you surprise me, blondie.” 

Chanyeol wasted no time, “How much to have you for tonight?”

Lotus narrowed his eyes, keeping the sultry smile on his face, “I’m no prostitute.” His grip tighted around his wrist, “You know what I mean.” 

He took note of the people around him, scattered amongst the bar, watching. It seemed as if nobody dared to even lay a finger on this man until they’d been given permission. Chanyeol couldn’t care less. 

“How much do you have?” 

And Chanyeol almost chuckled, dropping his wrist to fish for his wallet, “Fifty five dollars in cash. I assume you don’t take card?” 

Lotus ‘pffed’ and settled his hands on the insides of Chanyeol’s thighs, “Shame I don’t.” 

“I’ve given you plenty of money tonight, doll.”

And the look in Chanyeol’s eyes radiated desire, a need that Lotus almost wanted to deny. It would’ve been so pitifully laughable to say ‘too bad’ and waltz away, but he knew they shared the same feeling.

Whether it was for money or for lust, Lotus didn’t care. He didn’t miss the opportunity in front of him, and leaned into Chanyeol’s ear, lips grazing his neck ever so slightly, “You can have all the time with me you desire.”

And the blond promptly stood up, gripping the back of the dancer’s thighs with his large palms and hoisted him onto his waist, “Show me the way, angel.” 

Lotus bit his lip in a smile, eyes gleaming in satisfaction. They made their way through the arch and the smaller male nodded towards a big set of double doors with a neon ‘VIP’ sign above it. Chanyeol wasted no time carrying him there as Lotus began to suck into his collarbone. He almost gasped in response, not expecting any form of contact like that, but nonetheless bit his lip in a soft exhale and kept walking. 

The red-haired male pulled back to look at Chanyeol and grinned through a laugh, before nuzzling his lips back into the crook of his collarbone. 

They arrived at the door after working through a crowd of people staring very harshly at the two, and Lotus nodded to the male standing at security, “My usual room. Don’t bother me.” 

He unhooked the chain that was separating them from the doors, and Chanyeol entered through the set as the security guard held it open for the two. Nodding in thanks, he watched as the guard pointed to a secluded room all the way down the hall. 

In the hall, there were three sets of doors on each side, all of them containing a large window and a name underneath it. Chanyeol arrived at Lotus’ door and noticed that, unlike the others, the window had a curtain draped over it. He tried to twist the knob but was cut off by a laugh, followed by the small male hopping off him. He pulled a small brass key out of his pocket and waved it at the taller, then proceeded to unlock the door.

Inside was a room full of LED lights, glowing red and first and then slowly shifting to orange, with a black couch against the back wall and a closet that he assumed was also locked. There was a set of rules in a picture frame held up on the wall, large and displaying the usual limitations of dancer private sessions. 

No touching caught Chanyeol’s eye. 

“The lights are my touch… like them?” He grinned into Chanyeol’s neck, nipping at the soft skin. “They’re alright. I like you even more,” he spoke, letting the dancer back him up into the door.

“Sure you do,” he placed his hand around Chanyeol’s neck lightly, not putting down pressure but just resting it there, before proceeding to kiss his cheek. 

This submission that Chanyeol was forced into was almost unsettling as it was endearing, and he stared deeply into the redhead’s dark eyes as he parted his lips. 

“Touch me, rich boy.”

The words were music to his ears, dancing themselves into a fit of lust and desire as they settled themselves in Chanyeol’s brain. 

With his permission, Chanyeol had quickly flipped their positions, placing his own large hand around Lotus’ neck, almost grinning when he moaned in surprise. 

He opened his eyes to Chanyeol’s lust, watching as the taller observed him entirely, picking apart every little detail present before him. Starting to lean in, Lotus stopped him, “I know you want me, loverboy, but I don’t do kissing.” 

With this in mind, the blond just shrugged in acceptance, removing his hand from his neck as he instead lifted him once more against the wall. He placed kisses down his neck, sucking in a spot between his teeth as Lotus moaned out beneath him. Cupping his plump ass in his grand palms, he sighed out against his collarbone, beginning to grind softly against the smaller. 

“Do you normally,” Chanyeol breathed out, “fuck people in this room?” 

Lotus studied his expression: full of possessiveness and jealousy. He almost found it sexy, watching how Chanyeol looked at him as if he were his property. “What if I said I did?” He challenged, and Chanyeol growled slightly before moving the two to the large couch, tossing Lotus down as he ripped his button-up off. 

The smaller moved his hands to discard the blond’s shirt as well, but Chanyeol slapped his hand away and began to bite down onto his nipple. Lotus covered his mouth as a scream of surprise left his body, reveling in the pain it just brought him. 

Chanyeol looked up to make sure he was okay, and was delighted to see a face of pure pleasure and want begging him to keep going. He latched his lips around the other nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardening bud. 

“Hang on,” Lotus moaned out, prompting the taller to look at him, “What’s your name?”

The blond chuckled, “Anything you want it to be.” 

Lotus swapped their positions in a fast, agile flip, and watched as the male beneath him sucked in air. “What’s your name, rich boy?” 

“Chanyeol,” he breathed out, looking up at this work of art presented before him. Lotus grinned, “My name is Baekhyun. Don’t tell.” 

The taller wondered why he had decided to reveal his name, but didn’t have much time to ask before his shirt was being lifted above his head. Baekhyun traced down his abdomen with his fore and middle finger ever so lightly, causing Chanyeol to let out a drawn out moan.

“Sensitive, are we?” Baekhyun spoke, and his eyes shone with playfulness and a bit of dominance. Chanyeol had never been so confused in his life. 

He moaned out again as Baekhyun clasped his hand around his neck once more, this time putting pressure on the sides, “Answer me.”

And he whispered it so softly against his ear, sending chills down Chanyeol’s spine as he spoke shakily, “Y-yes.” 

Baekhyun grinned in delight, getting off the taller to remove his pants. Chanyeol took the time to recollect his breath and sat up, trying to find just an inch left of his dominance that was ripped away by the man in front of him.

But when he revealed those shapely legs, and the lace underwear underneath, Chanyeol couldn’t take it. He grasped him by his legs and lowered him onto his lap, staring deeply into his eyes in a locked race of desire. Baekhyun surprised him when he hungrily clashed their lips together, pushing Chanyeol all the way back against the couch as he grinded onto his hardened bulge. The taller was caught by shock, but nonetheless gripped that soft, red hair of his and met his lip’s pace. 

The smaller pulled back to gasp for air, staring deep into Chanyeol’s eyes as he moved his hips faster against him. He watched as his lips parted in a fit of moans, closing his eyes against the back of the couch as Baekhyun started to bounce up and down. 

Whines left his mouth and prompted Chanyeol’s eyes to open, looking at how beautifully wrecked the smaller male looked. He looked down and noticed just how painfully hard he was, before chuckling a bit and flipping their position. Setting Baekhyun on the couch beneath him, he stood and began to unzip his trousers. 

The redhead watched as Chanyeol took a few steps back, motioning for Baekhyun to get on the ground below him. 

He staggered to his knees, desperately wanting some form of pleasure satisfying him and watched as Chanyeol halted him.

Placing one foot in front of the other, Chanyeol pointed to his shoe. Baekhyun was confused at first, but quickly caught on to the game. He sat on his shoe, beginning to grind down onto it, but was quickly stopped when the taller male gripped his face.

“Did I give you permission to do that?”

And it wasn’t like Baekhyun had never done anything kinky, he was a sex worker after all, but the heat that was pounding in his underwear was now growing unbearable. This was unlike any feeling he’s ever felt before, and he whined out as he set his cheek against Chanyeol’s knee. 

“Suck,” Chanyeol stated curtly, and when Baekhyun looked up he noticed he had his underwear lowered to his thighs. He met eyes with an expectant Chanyeol, who gripped the redhead’s hair and told him to open his mouth. 

Baekhyun wasted no time in complying, relishing the sound that escaped the taller’s mouth as he sucked harshly on the head. Bobbing his head up and down, as far as he could, on the large cock proved effective and he tried not to smile when Chanyeol let out a soft ‘fuck’ in response. 

Pulling back on his hair, Chanyeol held his head in place and began to thrust into his mouth. He loved the sound it made when Baekhyun gagged, and he gave him permission to, “Grind.” 

That tone was so demanding, and Baekhyun loved every second of it. He held his mouth open as wide as he could for Chanyeol’s pleasure and held onto his leg as he humped it at a quick pace. 

He’d never experienced something so sensual, so innately raw. Most people just liked to fuck him and go, but this drawn out desire for touch worked him up to the max. And usually, he was more dominant than this. More demanding, more sarcastic and sly. 

But he lost all traces of a smirk once Chanyeol beckoned him to his knees, and instead replaced it with a needy expression. 

“Fuck, like that,” the taller drew out, groaning at the feeling of Baekhyun’s warm mouth. His legs twitched a bit and told the smaller he was close. Baekhyun quickly worked his mouth faster, wrapping a hand around the base of what he couldn’t reach. He was grinding down onto his shoe hard and slowly, and hummed as Chanyeol released in his mouth. 

The taller groaned out, “Are you close, kitten?” And Baekhyun just whined out in response, looking so fucked out from nothing. He bounced on his shoe harder and cried out, “Please.”

A laugh escaped the blond’s mouth, “Can't even use words properly.” His condescending words rang in Baekhyun’s ears as he came in his underwear, letting out a loud moan as he froze in place. 

Chanyeol grinned, “Satisfied?” He watched as Baekhyun fell back against the couch, head leading onto the seat as he panted loudly. Where was his confidence? Where was the ‘electrifying’ Lotus that was never left speechless? 

He watched as the built male got dressed, shimmying his pants over toned legs. Reaching behind Baekhyun, he grabbed his shirt and hummed an incoherent tune. The smaller just sat on the ground, panting, with nothing escaping his mouth but breaths. 

Before leaving, Chanyeol let out a, “Oh, right, of course.” And tossed the fifty five dollars onto the ground below him. He smiled as he opened the door, “See you soon.” 

With that he was gone. 

Making his way back into the crowded, bustling club, he was met with his coworker, who looked at him in suspicion, “Chanyeol! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“My bad, Jongin. Had to use the bathroom,” he nonchalantly shrugged, the two making their way into the bar area. He knew his friend was studying him skeptically, and it was proved when he asked, “Are you sure nothing happened?” 

“Positive,” Chanyeol gave a small smile, and a wave to Kyungsoo, who just laughed as he cleaned a glass.

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters from my novel, Fifty Five. If you’d like to follow the entire story, it’s posted on Wattpad under the same username.
> 
> However I enjoyed these few chapters as a one shot, and decided I’d post it here.


End file.
